1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ultra-sensitive bite indicator having a rugged design which prevents the bite indicator from being easily damaged during use or transport and an adjustment means which allows the user to vary the sensitivity of the bite indicator for detecting fish of various sizes and weights.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the fishing industry, many manufacturers have attempted to design ultra-sensitive bite indicators which flex as a result of the slightest movement in the hook or bait. Conventional ultra-sensitive bite indicators have been designed for two types of fishing rods: fishing rods with spinning reels and fishing rods with casting reels. In a fishing rod having a spinning reel, the fishing line travels below the fishing rod. A conventional ultra-sensitive bite indicator for rods with spinning reels, referred to as a spinning reel indicator, is normally constructed by attaching a wire to the far edge of the fishing rod. The wire extends out past the far edge of the fishing rod and forms a loop designed to receive fishing line. Even the slightest pull on the line by a fish will cause the wire to flex, thus signaling to the fisherman that a fish is biting.
Many of such conventional spinning reel indicators are constructed from a single strand of wire which, when a fish is hooked at the end of the fishing line, becomes significantly bent and often times damaged. If the wire is damaged, the wire must be straightened by the fisherman in order for the spinning reel indicator to work properly. Furthermore, much care has to be taken during the transport of spinning reel indicators to and from the fishing site since the wire is often bent during transport. Some conventional spinning reel indicators are designed so that they can be removed from the pole in order to reduce the amount of damage incurred during the transport, however removing the spinning reel indicator after every use can be cumbersome.
Additionally, conventional spinning reel indicators cannot be adjusted in order to detect fish of varying sizes and weights. Conventional spinning reel indicators are designed to support lures of a predetermined weight and are unable to detect fish of various sizes and weights. When the fisherman attempts to use lures which are either lighter or heavier than the conventional spinning reel indicator is designed for, the conventional spinning reel indicator will not flex properly and thus fail to accurately detect fish bites.
In a fishing rod having a casting reel, the fishing line travels above the fishing rod. A conventional ultra-sensitive bite indicator for rods with casting reels, referred to as a casting reel indicator, is normally constructed by indirectly mounting a wire onto a rod handle connected to one end of the fishing rod. The wire is mounted in a first position at an angle with respect to the rod handle. Fishing line is fed through a guide mounted on the rod handle and a loop attached to the far end of the wire. When a fish bites the bait or lure attached to the end of the fishing line, the tension in the line pulls the loop down towards the fishing rod, causing the wire to flex, thus signaling that a fish is biting. Often times, such flexing will cause the wire to break, since the wire lacks sufficient support. Furthermore, since the wire always remains at an angle with respect to the rod handle the wire can get easily caught, bent, or severely damaged during transport from one site to another.
In an attempt to reduce the amount of damage, many conventional casting reel indicators are constructed using heavy wire designed to withstand a larger amount of tension from the fishing line. However, conventional casting reel indicators using heavy wire often lack the sensitivity needed to detect lighter fish. Furthermore, since conventional casting reel indicators cannot be adjusted to support lures of varying weight, a fisherman must be limited to detecting one type of fish, or carry separate fishing rods having separate casting reel indicators designed for light and heavy fish.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,375 discloses an ultra-sensitive fish-bite indicator including a flexible fine drawn spring-tempered wire having an eyelet at its free end for passage of a fishing line. The wire is designed to support only an ultra-lightweight bait and operable only to flex in response to the slightest movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,579 discloses a bite signaling attachment for ice fishing poles having an elongated spring structure fixedly attached to the outer end of a fishing rod with the elongated spring structure projecting past the end of the fishing rod. The light construction of the elongated spring structure allows the latter to support a short length of fishing line.
It is apparent from the conventional ultra-sensitive bite indicators that there is a need for an ultra-sensitive bite indicator for rods with spinning reels that has an adjustment means for varying sensitivity in order to detect fish of various sizes and weights; that can readily be transported from one fishing site to another fishing site without breakage; and that can be used to detect a variety of fish without damage to the bite indicator. It is also apparent that there is a need for an ultra-sensitive bite indicator for rods with casting reels that has an adjustment means for varying sensitivity in order to detect fish of various sizes and weights; that can readily be transported from one fishing site to another fishing site without breakage; and that can be used to detect a variety of fish without damage to the bite indicator.